Meeting Serenity
by Michiri
Summary: A girl is transported into what she believed fiction : her favorite anime, Sailor Moon! How'd she get there? She picked up something off her floor...
1. Chapter 1

Back against the soft fabric of her computer chair, the teenager at the desk tilted back her head and groaned. She raked her fingers through her light blonde, short, pixie-like hairstyle, trying to strum up some kind of creativity. Her dark blue eyes popped open to stare at the startling white of a blank document.

Mara Summers had a problem. If she didn't start writing soon, she'd never finish in time for her high school's short story contest! She minimized the document page to her taskbar and stared at her desktop background.

It was a drawing of a character from a certain series she enjoyed in her free time. The young woman pictured was holding a cello as if she were about to play. She was surrounded by water and her wooden chair was slowly sinking, but almost as if it were staying afloat. She wore a simple white dress, tied around her waist was a yellow ribbon, matching the pale yellow rose pinned at the base of one of the dress's straps. The upper front of her dress was laced with a black ribbon, a small bow at the top, and a larger, more dramatic one just above the pale yellow ribbon. Another black ribbon was tied around her neck, and the hint of the bow could be seen between her slender neck and cascading aqua waves of curls. Her eyes were as blue-green as her hair, and they sparkled with the light of creativity Mara craved. In her lap were a pink, peach, and yellow rose. The pink of the one rose matched her lips, the peach her skin, and the yellow was darker than the ribbon and the other rose. Inches past her knees, her legs disappeared into the waves of the welcoming and calm sea.

Mara closed her eyes and imagined herself in that chair, floating in the calm, slightly cool sea on a balmy day. The water is a light blue, crystal clear and beautiful. Opening her eyes, Mara smiles and reopens her document page, her fingers flying across the keys.

It was like that every time. All she had to do was concentrate on that calming thing, or something realted to one of the other characters of Sailor Moon. Sometimes she's look at a picture of the main character as a Moon Princess. Can you imagine being a princess, especially one of a kingdom so full of peace as the Moon Kingdom in the Silver Millenium was?

Mara leaned back, streching her arms. Then she noticed something on the floor, something that appeared to have dropped off her desk. She bent down to pick it up, and studied it before she reached out.

It looked like some merchandise form Sailor Moon, but she'd never seen it before… Not in her room, or a store, or even the show. It looked like one the transformation sticks the Senshi used to transform, but it wasn't one of the ones she'd seen. The handle of it was a pale yellow, and at the top was a star surrounding by a ring, in place of the planet.

She reached out further to pick it up, and a bright light, that same yellow, surrounded her. The light finally dimmed.

She looked around, blinked, rubbed her eyes, and looked and blinked again. She was about to pinch herself when she heard voices from behind a screen.

She was in a room in what looked to be a vaguely familiar temple, though she was sure she'd never been here before. The room was bare except for a square fireplace in the very center of the room. On the floor beside her was the strange yet familiar wand that had brought her here… Wherever "here" was…

She listened to the voices on the other side of the screen. There were 5 teen girls—one had a timid voice, another's was brash, then a higher-pitched, louder voice, joined by a fiery passionate one, and a confident and sweet voice chimed in. Another female voice, which sounded a bit older, tried to calm everyone else down, but was not succeeding, since the noise just got louder. A male voice echoed the woman's reasoning, and they both sighed. Mara shifted slightly in her position on the floor, wondering what had caused all the problems. She heard the woman's sharp intake of breath, and the passionate voice's as well. She heard footsteps coming toward the screen door, and scrambled to her feet.

When the raven-haired girl saw her, her mouth dropped open slightly. And then the heads of four other teens popped up at the side of the doorway, their faces showing surprise as well. Then two cats sat beside the black-haired girl, staring at Mara uncertainly.

Mara felt she had to say something. "Um, hi. I'm Mara Summers. Can anyone tell me what this is?" She held up the object in question—the transformation wand that had brought her here. And she was beginning to understand where "here" was… She was in the middle of her favorite series, Sailor Moon.

When no one answered her question, she took a deep breath and crouched down near the ground. "Luna," she said, looking the very special cat in the eye, "I know this is a transformation wand, I know who they are, and I know you and Artemis can tell me at least something about why I was brought here with this."

Everyone looked extra surprised that she knew all about pretty much everything, and then Luna opened her mouth to speak. "I really don't know why or how you got here, but if that wand brought you here, it must be because you are also a Scout. If you know about us, that enforces that idea even more. Why don't we get introduced more thoroughly in here, though." Luna walked back inside the room.

After everyone was settled, Mara began. "Well, my name is Mara Summers and I was writing a short story for a contest my school's having when I saw this on the floor beside my desk. When I touched it to pick it up, a bright light surrounded me, and next thing I know, I'm in that room, on the floor, with this wand at my side."

"Where I come from, you guys are… a manga, and a television show. My favorite, in fact," she said, smiling. "I know you are the Sailor Scouts, and you are Serena, Sailor Moon," she pointed to the blonde with those infamous blonde balls formed at the sides of her head, "and I know your boyfriend and destined husband is Darien Chiba, and your daughter will be named Serenity, just like you and your mother in the Silver Millenium, but everyone calls her Rini or Small Lady. Your cat is Luna, and Artemis is Mina's. Um, that is Mina, and Ami, Rei, and Lita." She pointed to each one. "Let's see…Rei used to date Darien, and both Mina and Lita are boy-crazy. Ami, you're a pure genius and you want to be a doctor like your mother. You can swim like a demon, pardon the expression. Rei likes Chad, and Ami likes Greg. Lita has more 'old boyfriends' and lives on her own. Rei, you live here with your grandfather and Chad. Mina, you lived in England for a while and you're a great volleyball player. Among the other Scouts are Rini, from the future, Amara, a tomboy, Michelle, a talented, artsy girl, Trista, who Rini calls 'Pu', and little Hotaru, who was reborn after a horrible, messy battle that Sailor Moon barely walked away from, with the baby in her arms. I know so much more about you all. Serena's a klutz, Rei, of course, is a very spiritual priestess, Ami is first in your class, always, Lita is a great cook and a masterful fighter, Mina modeled for Sailor V, and Luna and Artemis will have a daughter in the future named Diana."

Serena spoke first. "You sure know a lot aobut us!"

Rei looked thoughtful a moment, then said, "And it does seem to all be true. And… I do feel some special vibes coming from you… But you forgot one thing about Serena…"

"She's a complete, total pig and can't cook if her life depended on it, always late, she loves rabbits, hates carrots and pretty much any healthy food, and can't say no to a sweet. Her favorite food is donuts. That about it? Oh, and you both are stubborn as mules, with tongue-fights that wouldn't end if Luna weren't here."

"Oh, yeah, that covers it!" Rei laughed.

Serena merely pouted and crossed her arms on her chest.

Mara smiled and then spoke softly, "But I think you two are the closest of all, despite your fights, despite what you say or do."

Serena smiled sweetly, and Rei tilted her head, just enough to show she agreed.

"Well, I think there's only one thing left to say, Mara. Welcome to the Scouts," Mina said.

**A/N: Yay! The first chapter! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

That first afternoon, they spent talking, laughing, becoming friends. Mara was sharing her opinion of Serena's unique battle "style".

"Seriously! I think your signature move is wailing and running away."

"You know, Serena, she's right," Rei added.

"Hey! No fair! You're gaining up on me!" Serena sort of pouted and reached for the surplus-sized cookie bag, to realize it was almost empty. "Who ate all the cookies?" She frowned.

Everyone laughed before saying, "You did!"

After the laughter faded away, Mara looked down. "You guys," she said in a soft voice, "where am I supposed to stay?"

Everyone looked worried for a moment. "I know! You can stay here with me, silly!" Rei's voice seemed to burst the heavy silence.

Mara's face lit up. She was so glad she had a place to stay. "Oh, I just realized something… I'll have to go to school here, and I have the feeling I'll be here for a while, so why don't we spend the rest of the day showing me around?"

Serena smiled. "Ooh! Tour time! We can take you to meet all of our friends, too! In fact, let's start right now by going to see Darien!" She said the last part half-singing.

Everyone rolled their eyes, and began to get up. "This may sound silly, but… What month is it?" Mara asked. It had been mid-November at home, and getting a little chilly. Everyone seemed to have warm clothes on, but not like late December-warm.

"It's the middle of November," Ami said. Mara gave her a smile.

"That's good. See, that's what time it was back home… And I was unsure that if I was sent here, what time of year it would be. I'm going to have to buy some clothes anyway… And I have no money… Plus the school uniform, and supplies, and, oh… This is beginning to sound very bad."

"It'll be okay, we can help you. You could wear some of our clothes, since you look to be about the same size as us. Not me, of course, but Rei, Serena, Ami, Mina, you look about their size," Lita said.

Luna spoke up. "There is one thing I wonder, Mara… What is your planet power? You've got the wand, and it looks to be some sort of star, but… There are millions of stars!"

"Well, we can find that out when we need to. I mean, if I remember correctly, your planet sign appears on your forehead when you're in trouble, right? We'll just have to wait."

Luna smiled, pleased that Mara seemed logical and level-headed. "Sounds logical," she said. Artemis nodded in agreement.

With that, everyone rushed around to get a jacket, except Mara, whose jacket was at home.

Rei realized Mara had no jacket at all, and asked her if she wanted to borrow one of hers.

"Really? Thanks!" Her face, which had bordered on worry, shone with relief. Rei ran into one of the rooms.

After a few minutes, Rei returned with a fire red jacket, which she handed to Mara. "Oh, and I talked to Grandpa. He said it would be fine if you stayed, and you can room with me. I didn't think you'd prefer sharing with Chad or Grandpa!" Rei smiled, and Mara laughed.

"Okay, we've all got jackets, so let's go already!" Serena was practically jumping, eager to see Darien.

"It's not like you don't see him everyday, Serena," sighed an exasperated Rei.

"So?" Serena pouted again.

"Let's just get out of here, and please stop fighting," Ami said. "At least for a little while," she added, knowing peace could never last between those two.

So they finally left, and headed over to Darien's apartment first. Serena knocked on the door, saying "Darien!" in her, let's say "sweetest" voice.

When he opened, he looked at everyone, and said, "What brings you all—" before he spotted Mara.

"Hi Darien, my name's Mara." She smiled.

"Oh, Serena must have told you about me, huh?"

"Actually, no. I knew myself. Long story. Can we go inside?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure," he said, puzzled. _She seems… different somehow_, he thought as he stepped aside to let them in.

"I think I can easily explain to you, Darien, how I know so much about you, and yet you know nothing about me." Mara held out her hand, which was holding her transformation wand. "Where I'm from, there was a series about a young, clumsy, and I believe they also said 'ditzy', girl. One day this girl found out she was so much more. Her cat told her she was Sailor Moon, and they later found the other Sailor Scouts, as well as another ally, albeit a somewhat mysterious one, Tuxedo Mask. About this time, the young girl met a guy who teased her constantly about her grades and, most often, her hair. They soon found out that this guy and the hero Sailor Moon had fallen for were one and the same. The Scouts were searching for a princess, now that they had found each other. These girls were soon meeting the evil being which had destroyed the princess and everything on the moon all those years ago." Mara paused, smiling at her over-dramatics in the story. "Sound familiar?"

Darien's jaw dropped slightly. The others, of course, knowing that she knew already, merely smiled with Mara.

"That explains it alright," Darien said slowly.

"I watched that show for years… And, even years after I last saw a televised episode, I still dreamed about it, still scoured the Internet for pictures, words, anything I could find about it. Right before I found this," she said, pointing to the transformation wand, "I'd been looking at a picture of a Scout to help me up the creativity for a story I was writing. It was a calm picture of her sitting in the sea… It was Michelle, playing her cello or bass, as it was too large for a violin," she said, visualizing it, a far away look in her eyes. She blinked. "Anyway, I wrote, then looked down… Picked this up, and ended up at Rei's."

Darien looked thoughtful. "Well, I'm not sure who or why you're here, but as far as I'm concerned, we always seem to need help no matter how large our group becomes. Speaking of which… Serena, where's Rini? She might not have expected you to be gone so long…"

"Oh, don't worry. She's at home… Besides, she doesn't care if I'm gone all day. And, uh, Rei, I was thinking… Maybe she shouldn't be staying at the Shrine…" Serena said.

"And why not?" Rei looked a little angry.

Mara, seeing a fight in the making, spoke up. "You, know, she's right, Rei. As far as I remember, you don't go to Juuban, do you? Serena does, and it'd be easier for everyone that way. Besides, I'm sure you'll enjoy your room better without me. I'm really messy…" She blushed.

"Don't worry, then, you won't be able to see your mess for Serena's…" Rei muttered under her breath.

"Fine, but let's get going with the sights, okay?"

"Okay!" Serena said excitedly. "C'mon, Darien, get a coat."

Darien opened his mouth to protest, then realized he shouldn't waste breath and time. "All resistance is futile," he muttered as they were leaving.

When they left the building, Mara spoke up. "Hey, do you think we could go by your house to see if Rini wants to come? I'd like to meet her… Plus, we have to see if it's alright with your mom for me to stay with you…"

"Well, okay… You go talk to Rini while I talk to my mom. If all else fails, I can say you and Rini get along great…"

"Mention that I'm able to pretty much stop fights between you and most people. That may be more convincing."

"Uh, sure…" she said, wondering what Mara meant by that.

Once they were there, Serena pointed to where Rini should be—in her room. The door was closed, so Mara knocked. "Come in," a sweet voice called out.

Mara opened the door and stepped inside quietly. "Hi, Rini, I'm Mara," she said softly. It was so quiet in here… She was afraid that by speaking louder, she'd somehow be doing something wrong.

Rini turned around. "Oh, hi! How'd you know my name?"

"Sort of like how I know you knew Serena's name, even though she really isn't your cousin, like you told everyone."

"You… aren't from where I'm from, are you?" Rini asked, sort of suspicious.

"No, don't worry. I'm from this time, just not this place. Where I'm from Serena's life, and the lives of the others, including you, are on a TV show… called Sailor Moon. I thought it was fake, though, until I somehow got here, by touching this." She held out the wand for the third time that day, again explaining how she'd got here, to a degree, anyway.

"Huh. You staying here with us, then?"

"I think so, if it's okay. But, truthfully, I think I have more in common with you than Serena. I get good grades and I'm pretty good at cooking. That's two traits Serena does not have, right?"

"Right!" Rini laughed.

Then Serena came through the open door. "It's alright with my mom, you can stay in my room!" Mara smiled. _I'm so glad it's not a dream… And that they actually believed me when I told them… I'm not sure I believe wholly myself, but then, much stranger things have happened to them, I suppose… Like a future daughter dropping out of the sky_, she thought.

With that, they all left the house, and went for the Tokyo tour, Sailor Scout style. They laughed, made some fun at Serena, got ready to say goodbye and said they'd meet at school to talk before the bell, if some certain people could get going early enough. Then Mara remembered something.

"Hey, can we stop somewhere first?" she asked, and everyone seemed okay with it when she asked for them to go to a mall.

But she didn't go to a clothes store, or accessories, or even an aromatic one. She asked for the nearest electronic store. She saw a small alarm clock, saw it's small price tag and asked if anyone would pitch in to help her buy it. After she pointed out that, "If I get this, Serena won't be so late in the mornings!", everyone agreed to chip in.

When they left the mall, they finally said goodbye, and Mara was pretty tired. She, Rini, and Serena talked a while before going to bed, and no one fought… And Mara needed only intervene a couple of times. As soon as her head hit the pillow, Mara was fast asleep. That is, after she'd set the new alarm clock.

A/N: Hope you liked Chapter 2! I know the first one was short, but this one is longer, so enjoy! Anyway, be on the lookout for Chapter 3—Mara's first day of school. And maybe even a new villain sending out a youma.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! I was sick and then banned of Internet access for a while!**

_Beep Beep Beep_

Mara's hand flung out to quiet the incessant alarm. Instead, her arm hit a sleeping Serena.

"OW! Huh?" Serena sat up. _Beep Beep Beep_

Mara sat up and clicked the off button on the alarm. "Ugh. Well, it did its job, if only by coincidence," she said sleepily.

"Yeah, it got me up… Way too early! We don't leave for an hour!" Serena wailed.

"Yes, Serena! Now, you have time to eat a bigger breakfast, not forget stuff, and get to school earlier to meet with the others! Beside, you have to help me and can't run off as fast as possible, like usual," she replied with a smirk. "Oh, no. I just realized something… What if I'm in a different grade than you? At home, I'm your grade, but what if I'm a higher or lower grade here?"

"Don't worry about it," yawned Serena. "Let's just get dressed. You can borrow my uniform today."

"Okay. Oh, and I call bathroom!" She ran to it, grabbing the school uniform.

They had a yummy breakfast of pancakes, with a surprise—chocolate—courstesy of Mara's cooking skills. Serena loved them, and so did Rini. They were crescent-shaped, and Luna even got a small one, though hers was plain, by choice.

After breakfast, they were out the door, walking instead of running. "Hey, Serena… I bet you're not used to this pace going to school. Let's go faster, so we can be there first, and see their surprised faces!"

Serena thought of Lita and Ami seeing her there before the bell rang, and even before they got there. She nodded, and they ran as if they were late.Serena had plenty of practice, and Mara just had to keep up.

They got there first, and waited for the others. When they finally came, Serena and Mara merely smiled.

Both Lita and Ami just stared, jaws slightly dropped. Then words came. "How? How did you get her awake?"

"Easy. I was reaching out to turn off the alarm clock and get up… And accidentally punched her. And we got up early enough to have chocolate chip pancakes!"

They talked about school and answered Mara's questions until the bell rang. Then, Mara went off to the office to enroll, and the others went off to their classes.

"Excuse me, I'm looking to enroll?" she asked at the front desk.

The woman at the desk looked up and said lightly, "Fill out these forms."

Mara did so, gave them back ot the woman, who in turn gave her a slip of paper. It gave her a room number, with a small note intended for the teacher and she quietly slipped into the class, standing at the doorway, scanning the room.

The teacher suddenly looked toward her, and Mara gave the woman the paper. Her eyes scanned it quickly before saying, "This is Mara Summers, our new student. Go sit over there, please." She pointed to an empty desk next to Serena. "Thank you," Mara murmured as she walked there.

"See? I told you not to worry!" Serena told her as she sat down.

The teacher went on with her lecture, and Mara half-listened, taking notes occasionally, and, of course, talking with Serena and her friend Molly.

"So, you met Serena yesterday?" Molly asked at lunch.

"Yeah! I met a lot of her friends too. Lita, Ami, Rei, Mina, Rini, Darien, even the cats! I'm staying at Serena's house while I'm here."

"Oh. I hope you like it here! See ya around," Molly said, walking off.

"Mmm. Serena, this lunch is really good! What is it?" Mara asked. It was some of the best food she'd ever tasted.

"Oh, just some rice and stuff. It's what we eat here, remember?"

"Right, sorry, forgot."

After school was out, Ami was talking to Mara. "We have to go to Rei's house after school, almost everyday. We may stay late some nights, to help you train. Tonight, though, we're going to just talk. Luna and Artemis had called that meeting yesterday because it's been too quiet for a while… I think they're afraid that another 'evil mastermind' is out there somewhere. So, that's where we're headed."

"I hope it is, really. Not to be sounding like it really is a TV show, but now I'll be able to finally help the Sailor Scouts! It's like a dream come true, you know? Besides, I'll never know what my power is unless I'm in danger, remember?"

"I suppose that's right. Who knows when a new evil force can attack. It could be tonight, or it could be months, though we've never had a peace last that long."

"Well, if I heard right, this peace-time has lasted about a couple of months, and that's usually when a new evil tries to destroy you guys."

"Right. And that's why Artemis and Luna called the meeting."

They entered the temple and went into the roomthey'd been in the afternoon before.

"It's been a long time since the last evil force was destroyed," Luna began.

"And we must be on the lookout for a new one, because you can never be too careful," Artemis said.

The girls all nodded. "And, Mara, you must be extra careful, because you have no powers yet. Try to always travel with at least one of the Scouts, even after you know your way around," he added.

"At least until you've been properly trained," Luna put in, smiling.

"Okay," Mara greed cheerfully. "Bring on the evil, I said bring it on!" She looked heavenward and shook her fist.

Everyone laughed.

"Luna, even after my sign appears on my forehead… How we will we know which it is? It could be just a star shape. Are you sure you don't remember any star Scout?"

"Let me think," she replied. Both she and Artemis looked deep in thought.

"I'm not sure, but have you even tried anything? You could just be Sailor Star, as simple as that sounds." Artemis's logic seemed right—Mara hadn't tied anything at all.

"Well, I'll just try now, then." She raised her wand toward the sky, just like she'd seen in every episode of Sailor Moon. "Star Crystal Power!"

Mara felt almost a… warmth rush over her body. Her fingernails were magically painted a mellow yellow. A stream of the intense yellow light that had brought her here came from her wand as her fuku, gloves, shoes, and tiara appeared.

"Oh, wow!" Mara was estatic. "This is so cool!"

"Now we can train you to be a true Sailor Scout," Luna said.

The others transformed. "Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

The Scouts went outside, to a secluded temple garden.

"First things first. What are my powers?"

"Well, just focus on destroying, say, that tree," Rei said, after making sure there were no resting birds or other animals in it.

"Okay, I'll try that." She closed her eyes, thought only of the tree. The tree was cornering her new friends. The tree was a youma. The words flowed easily to her tongue, though she didn't know she said them until she heard them herself. "Star Light Shining Attack!"

An intense yellow light whipped at the tree, striking it square in the trunk. "Wow," she murmured. "I did that?"

"Yes, you did. Want to try another one?" Luna smiled. Mara seemed to be a great Scout. Maybe watching the others all these years had served as a type of training.

"Um, okay." Again, she concentrated on an evil tree youma bent on destroying her friends. "Twinkling Star Flash!" A bright white light engulfed the area, blinking on and off, creating an almost blinding strobe effect. "Okay, that will be great for parties and blinding youma!" She laughed.

The other Scouts gave Mara some tips about dealing with the forces of evil and darkness. The most important advice she heard, in her opinion, was "Never stop believing in yourself," given by the ever-brilliant Ami.

"I have to admit… When I watched the show, I always yelled the attacks out. I used to imagine myself being one of the Scouts. I never thought it would come true though!" Mara said, if a bit shyly at first, laughing at the end. She tried to stifle a yawn and failed. She looked up and the moon was high and the stars burning brightly. Otherwise, the sky was enveloped in darkness.

"I'm tired. I say we go home. Heroines need their rest, right? Besides, I have to wake up Serena tomorrow." They all agreed, and went home.

_I don't think I'll look at the night sky ever again and not feel more in tune with those bright little winks of light_, she thought as she and Serena were walking. Once they were home, she fell asleep seemingly instantly.

The next morning, she managed to wake up Serena pretty easily. Mojor upside to bieng a Scout—using your powers. She used her Twinkling Star Flash to wake up Serena, knowing the bright light was bound to bring her around. Of course, Serena's reaction was funny.

"My eyes! Owwww! My eyes!" She'd wailed, running around the room with her hands covering her eyes. After Serena was finally "recovered" from it, Mara was already dressed and had breakfast ready. Ater Serena finally got ready, they ate and went on their way to school.

It was a pretty uneventful day… And after school, when the girls took Mara to the arcade. She was introduced to Andrew, then they all played games. That is, until a loud noise disrupted their fun. Mara thought back to all those episodes she'd watched, and quickly understood, as they say on old cartoons, this was a job for the Sailor Scouts!

Mara looked at Serena, who was still playing Sailor V. "Serena!" she yelled. As her head jerked up, Mara lowered her voice. "Let's see… Someone screams. What does that mean to you?"

"Um… They're in trouble?"

"And?"

"We should probably go help?"

"Right. Call the others quickly and transform. And hurry, Serena." Mara, at least, from watching the show for all those years, knew that whatever this new youma was, and what kind of evil had sent it, it was hurting someone. She could only imagine the pain so many people she now know are real. As she trandformed and waited for Serena, she thought back to those episodes she had thought so long to be fake, those people she thought truly unharmed figments of fiction that were real people, their pain as real as can be. Then her hatred for all the evil in this world grew. Her mind flashed to her new friends. They had all been harmed by at least one evil force over the years. Her anger intensified. Serena finally emerged, as Sailor Moon. Sailior Star glanced over at her, nodded and quietly said, "Let's go."

Sailor Moon looked at Sailior Star a moment before nodding. As they ran, she wondered what had caused the look of total understanding she had seen on Rei's face so many times.

As Sailior Star ran, she let her thoughts run wild. _Who is it being hurt this time? Who is trying to hurt these people now? Why didn't I realize this was real sooner?_ Then she answered one of her questions. _Because I was watching an anime. Because no matter how much I loved the show, I never really thought about it. Because no one did. But that doesn't matter now, because now I know, and I can help stop the hurting, if only for this little while._

She ran harder, determined to help the poor soul being tortured by that monster she knew awaited them.

They came to a park, and Sailor Star knew instictively that it was here. They turned and glanced at each other. Another scream pierced the air. They ran in the direction of it.

There was a young woman with pretty brown hair and blue eyes laying on the ground, her eyes wide open. The sparkle that must have once been there now gone. "Well, we know what they're after now," Sailor Star said quietly and sadly. The monster was still there. It looked like a female version of a tree. It had a brown leotard and green leves everywhere on its body. Its skin was a pale green. "Stop right there!" Sailor Moon yelled. "I am Sailor Moon!" And she went into her famous speech. "And that means you!" She finished and Sailor Star began to speak.

"I am a bright star from a faraway place, come to stop those who take the joy from our lives, who dare to try to take the light from the bright souls of Earth! Everyone has their own light and without it, we would merely be shells. I will punish you!"

"Ooh, nice job for a first-timer," Sailor Moon whispered to her.

"Thanks," she whispered and smiled. "I learned from the master." Then, she loudly yelled, "Twinkling Star Flash!" The same blinding light surrounded the area, and the monster covered its eyes and ran around, moaning in pain.

"Hey that sounds like you did earlier, Sailor Moon!" She laughed and then added, "Okay, I'll do one more attack, because I'd bet your old moon wand doesn't work anymore. You can try if you want."

And she tried, but it barely phased the youma. "Told ya. Happened at the beginning of every season," she said, then yelled out, "Star Light Shining Attack!" The beam of light whipped the monster and it fell to the ground, becoming only a thin black mist. Then the other scouts came running in. Venus and Mars ran over to the girl, while Mercury and Jupiter ran over to Sailor Moon and Star.

"What happened?" Jupiter asked.

"Yes, where's the youma?" Mercury added.

Sailor Moon pointed at Star and Star blushed.

"No way. You… by yourself?"

"Well, her wand won't work, so… I had to. For some reason, though, I think it was already weakened. Otherwise I could have never beaten it alone."

They all heard a noise from a nearby tree. They turned around, and the others smiled while Star looked like she'd seen her dream come true. It was Uranus and Neptune.

"H-Hi, I'm Sailor Star," she said.

"Yeah, we heard," Uranus said.

"Uranus, be more polite. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Sailor—"

"Neptune, I know. I know a lot about you two." She and the others de-transformed. "My real name's Mara. Where I'm from, there's a television show, called Sailor Moon. All about all of the Sailor Scouts. Including the Outers, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto. Or more commonly known, Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, and Trista."

"So you do know a lot about us. Why aren't you enrolled in our school, though? You seem talented enough."

"I have no money… I was somehow transported here from my bedroom, by my transformation wand. I couldn't pay the intuition, and besides, I don't know where it is."

"Well, I'm sure there's a scholarship program… I have the feeling you are some kind of talented artist… What do you do?"

"I write."

"Really? Maybe you could bring me some of your work and I could show it to someone at the school. Of course, only after I've read it."

"Thank you."

Then they left. As they walked away, Amara said to Michelle, "What about her interests you so much?"

"It could just be that we both are artistic…"

"But it's not."

"You're right. I'm not sure, but there's something about her…"

As the others walked home, Mara spoke a little worriedly. "You guys don't mind me doing that, right? It's not that I don't like Juuban, but…"

"Don't worry. If you are accepted, the school is one of the best, and the best for talented young people with special gifts. I hope you get in. I haven't read your writing, but I'm sure it's wonderful and that Juuban could not help it grow like Mugen Academy could," Ami said.

Mara smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Ami… And I was thinking, maybe I should get a part-time job, so I could have some money."

"Well, you could work at the resteurant or the arcade!" Serena put in.

"I'll check it out tomorrow. Does anyone have a computer?"

"I do!" Ami, Mina, and Serena all said.

"Well, Serena, could I use yours tonight? I want to start writing, and maybe see if I can remember any of my previous things."

"Sure," she said, "as long as you don't fall asleep on the keyboard."

Then they were at Serena's house, and Mara and Serena went to he computer, Mara got started, and Serena left to find some junk food… For brain food, of course!


	4. Chapter 4

Mara blinked at the screen. Then she saw the clock, and murmured, "It's late, I'm tired… And this story's done… Along with the poem. I am going to bed." She walked sleepily and crawled into bed.

The next day was Saturday, so Mara kept working on a bit of a writers' portfolio to give to Michelle soon. When she finished, around 3 pm, she headed over to the café, with the portfolio in her purse. She never knew when she'd next run into Michelle, after all. When she got in the café, she looked around for someone wearing a uniform. Who she spotted, instead, was Michelle, sitting at a small table, and for once, Amara was no where in sight.

"Um, hi," she said, walking up to the table.

"Oh, hi, Mara. Why don't you sit down?"

"Sure. Oh, I have this for you," she said, pulling out the folder with two short stories, and a few poems inside.

"Thanks. I'll be sure to read these and pass them on to someone at the school soon."

"Oh, I've gotta go. I was thinking of getting a part-time job, so I've got to check that out. See you later, Michelle."

As she walked off to find someone to talk to about getting a job there, Michelle looked at the folder. She flipped it open, but not yet reading. _Why would I find this girl so familiar? There's something about her that I just can't put my finger on... Maybe I should talk to Trista about this, _ she thought. Then she began to read.

Mara looked around for someone that worked there and finally spotted a smiling, laughing girl talking to a couple in a romantic spot. As Mara got closer to talk to her, she got a better look at the couple. It was Serena and Darien!

"Oh, uh, hey guys," she said.

"Hey, Mara! What are you doing here?" Serena asked.

"Well, actually," she turned to the waitress. "I'm looking for a part-time job here… Could you help me?"

"Sure, as soon as I take their order… I'm guessing if you know Serena, you know her appetite."

"Oh yeah. I'm a foreign exchange student and I'm living with Serena."

"Then you really know about her… eating habits."

"Like I said, oh yeah."

"So, Serena, what would you like? Darien's already ordered his coffee--black as always."

"Um, I'd like some hot chocolate with marshmallows but no cream. And a few chocolate chip cookies."

"Alright. Come with me, um…?"

"Mara."

"Right."

She brought Mara to a small office by a kitchen. "Oh, shoot… I forgot to write down their order…"

"Darien got black coffee, and Serena got hot chocolate, marshmallows, no cream, and chocolate chip cookies."

"Wow, you remembered all that just by hearing it?" She gave her a surprised look. "Anyway, thanks and good luck in there!"

Mara just smiled and knocked on the large wooden door.

"Come in," a voice called out. As she entered, Mara saw a woman with brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. She looked vaguely familiar, and then it hit her. This was the woman who the youma had went after! She managed to hide her surprise and said, "Um, I'm looking for a job. Someone told me this would be a good place to start looking."

"Well," the woman asked in reply, "have you ever waitressed before?"

"Well, no. But I have a great memory and I'm sure I can do it."

"Hm. Why don't you come in Monday afternoon at 3 and we can give you a shift and see how you do. If you do well, we'll see if we can give an after school job."

"Thank you so much! A friend of mine is trying to get me a scholarship to Mugen Academy, and I just moved here, and need money, because my parents are still living back in the States. Right now I'm living with a friend, but I'll probably have to move if I get into Mugen and—oh, you don't want to hear my little problems. Thanks for the chance. I'll be here tomorrow. Oh, and by the way… Are you okay? I saw someone got attacked by some monster yesterday, and I think it was you. I never forget a face," she added.

"Oh, I'm fine, now. Our local heroes, the Sailor Scouts, saved me. I was half-unconscious, but I knew it was them… And a friend of theirs."

"I'm glad you're okay. See you Monday!"

She left, smiling. She walked over to Serena and Darien's table and grinned. "I'm coming back tomorrow afternoon to give it a shot! And, I gave my work to Michelle a few minutes ago, so that's covered. Oh, Serena! You'll never guess who my new boss is! Remember the woman in the park?"

"You mean…?"

"You got it."

"Wow! That's weird. Well, see you later at home."

"Um, that reminds me. I've been thinking… I'll probably somehow have to find another place to live… Closer to Mugen. That is, if I get in…"

"I'm sure you will, and the others and I would be glad to help you find somewhere," Darien answered.

"Thanks, Darien. Well, see you guys later!"

As she left the building, Mara wondered where to head next. She wanted to talk to someone… But she didn't know where anyone was. She decided to head to the arcade.

As she walked in, she looked around and saw Andrew. She didn't really know him, but you know the old saying, "Make new friends."

"Hi, Andrew. I'm Mara, Serena's friend."

"Oh, right. Hey."

"This is going to sound weird, but you've lived here your whole life, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, tell me a little bit about Mugen… I may be getting a scholarship for there, and I'd like to know a bit about it."

"Oh, well… I know it's a very prestigious school, and only lets in the best. If you are let in, you have a major talent in something or major bucks or connections. How do you plan on getting in?"

Well," she blushed, "I'm a bit of a writer and people back home told me I was very good. I always aced essays, poetry, all that. I love to write, and I'm told it shows when they read my stuff."

"That's great! I haven't heard of many great writers that go there, or those whose main talent is writing. That means you have a good chance of getting in. Another thing is that you're from overseas, right?" Mara nodded. "Well, that'll be an extra point for you, because they like diversity in the school. Different people, talents, backgrounds… All that."

"Thanks, Andrew. Um… Doesn't your sister work at the café?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I might have just got a job there… Part-time."

"That's good. Remember to blow at least some cash here every now and then, okay?"

She laughed. "Sure! The money I earn will only be for spending money while I'm here, anyway. Food, fun, clothes… All kinds of stuff. I'll probably be coming in here a lot, when I have time between school, job, and the homework I know I'll have!"

"Great." He smiled. "Why don't you play a few games now? Celebrate your new job, on me." He handed her a bit of money.

"Thanks. See you later, Andrew!"

"Right, Mara."

She headed over to the Sailor V game, thinking. _He's really sweet, and seems like he'd be a good friend. I remember that Serena liked him so much in the beginning. Even though I knew from the start it was Darien that was her destined "guy," I always liked Andrew. I tend to pinpoint the "guy" for every show I watch, I guess…_

She blinked her eyes, forcing herself back to reality. She looked at the screen, just in time to see her Sailor V character killed by some mugger in the street. _That's what I get for trying to think and play at the same time!_ She concentrated on the game, having fun and forgetting any worries about housing, getting into Mugen, or anything having to do with suddenly becoming a Sailor Scout.

On Monday morning, Mara didn't have to fight to wake up Serena. Only a little nudge did the trick, as surprising that was. By the time they'd gotten to school, someone else was at their own school, across town, giving a literature professor a folder, smiling. "I hope you enjoy it as well as I did. I think the writer would be a great asset to our school. Unfortunately, she has no funding for tuition, so I told her I'd see if I could maybe help her get a scholarship, if possible. Please let me know what you think."

"Of course I will. I'll see you in class, miss."

"Thank you, Professor," she said, her aqua eyes twinkled as she walked off, smiling.

By the end of school, Mara and her new friends were headed to the café.

"Wish me luck," she smiled as she walked back to that office to let her new boss knew she was here. She glanced at her watch. 5 minutes early. That'll leave plenty of time to learn the ropes. She knocked, and after the woman's voice called out, "Come in," she entered.

"Good, you're early. Let me explain a bit about what you'll be doing. For today, you'll be helping Marie with her tables. She's that brunette over there," she pointed, and Mara saw the girl who'd brought her to the office before, and who she'd helped with her memory skills. "First of all, the kitchen is over there, and Marie will explain about everything, I'm sure. Be sure to chat with the customers, but not too long, or too nosily. Be sincere, sweet, and quick. If the customers are friends of yours, you can take a little longer, but don't neglect the other customers. Got all that?"

"Of course. Seems pretty much common sense to me."

"You'd be surprised how many cannot see it that way. And, if I remember correctly, you said you were new in town, so this is a great way to make even more friends. Good luck, I think I see Marie coming over to the kitchen, let her know she'll be showing you the ropes today, and that you're sharing her section."

"Thanks," she said. Her new boss handed her the uniform, and she went into the restroom to change. Then, she headed over toward Marie. "Hey, remember me?"

"Oh, hey! Yeah, you're the girl who helped me the other day… Right?"

"Yeah, and I'm supposed to tell you I'm sharing your tables today, and you're showing me the ropes."

"I see you got the job, then! I'm glad, because we're starting to fill up. Mostly this is the after school crowd, craving a snack between classes and homework. Okay, let's get you an order pad…" She handed Mara a small pad of paper. "I'm sure Rhianna told you about getting orders. Chitchat, get orders. Head to kitchen, get tray, head to table, serve, repeat." She smiled

"Okay. I guess it's time for my first table, then?"

"Sure," she replied.

Mara looked around, and saw Molly and Melvin sitting at a cozy table.

Mara headed over, and Marie hung back a little, watching.

"Hey, guys. Having fun?"

"Oh, hey, Mara. Yeah, we're having fun. You work here?"

"As of now I do."

"Hey, I heard you're applying for a scholarship at Mugen," Melvin broke in.

"Actually, a friend of mine is trying to get me one. Her name is Michelle… Another of Serena's friends, too."

"Uh, right…" he murmured, remembering all too well what talking about Serena's friends got him into last time… "Hope you get in!"

"Yeah, I hope you get in too, Mara. I bet you will too. Good luck."

"Thanks. So, what do you guys want to order?"

She took their order, and went through the rest of her shift easily. She got hired for good! And as she changed back into her regular outfit, she spotted Michelle at another table.

"Hi, Michelle."

"Oh, hi, Mara. This time, I've got something for you."

"Really? What?" Mara was anxious, although she'd been certain on not setting her hopes too high.

Michelle pulled an envelope out of her purse. "They were going to send it in the mail, but I offered to get it to you."

Mara opened it carefully. She began reading the letter.

_Dear Miss Summers,_

_We of Mugen Academy feel the need to congratulate you on your wonderful talent of writing. Also, though, we are pleased to inform you of your full scholarship to our school. Please begin to make plans to enroll as soon as possible, and any other things that may need taken care of. We sincerely hope to see the bright face of an aspiring writer with talent like your own in our halls. _

It went on a little, and she barely scanned that. "Oh, thank you so much, Michelle! Does this include costs of uniforms?"

"Yes, of course. But… Where will you live? I'm sure that's crossed your mind the past few days, hasn't it?"

"Well, yes, it has. I'm not sure yet… I don't have enough money to support myself, and the only students at Mugen I know are you and Amara."

"You could—"

"No, I could definitely not move in with you two! You don't need or want the burden of a younger girl in your home, besides… I—I'll think of something," she said.

"I'll let you think about your other options. Offer still stands."

"Thanks, I'll be sure to let you know. If you stop by here everyday, then you'll see me a lot it seems. I work 3 to 6, Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday. Well, I've got to run. See you around." She walked off, and headed to Rei's house.

Once she was there, she only saw Rei, Ami, and Mina. "Lita's out with a boyfriend, and Serena's out with Darien," Ami explained.

"Well, I need to talk with the more level-headed scouts, too bad Lita's not here too." They all laughed at the indirect mention to Serena's slight… air-headiness.

"What about, Mara?" Ami looked worried, as though she picked up on her discomfort about finding living arrangements.

"I got accepted into Mugen! But I've no idea about where to live now. The school's on the other side of town!"

"First of all, congratulations, I knew you'd get in! Second, Do you have any options at all?" Ami asked, ever logical and helpful.

"Well, Michelle offered to let me live with her and Amara… But, I'm not sure about that. I wouldn't want them to have the burden of living with a younger teenaged girl."

"I'm sure if she thought you'd be a burden, she wouldn't have offered."

"Yeah, Mara! Besides, If you're worried about Amara, I'm sure she won't mind either. You said you knew everything about us, right? Well, then you know the way she acted towards you the other night was very nice, compared to how she used to act toward us!" Mina added.

"You're right. I should talk to Michelle more about this. Thanks, you guys."

"If it doesn't work out, you can always still stay with any of us, don't forget that," Rei said.

Mara smiled at her. "I'll never forget."

The next day, Mara went back to the café, although she didn't have to work that night, she had to talk to Michelle.

"Hi again," she said, walking up to her usual table.

"I didn't expect to see you today. You make a final decision, then?"

"Well, I did want to talk to you. And, I may have made a decision."

"Oh? What did you decide on, then?"

"I decided to maybe move in with you two, after much thought. It seems the most logical solution, and…"

"Yes?"

"Well, truly my favorite Scouts were always the Outers—the true protectors, they protected not only the Queen, but also the Queen's closer protectors, the Inner Scouts. The Outers have an air of mystery that is unobtainable by most others. And, truthfully, in my world, there are… personality quizzes on the Internet, and I've taken a few. Every time, the answer is the same."

"What answer?"

"The answer to which Scout I am most like. It is always Neptune."

Michelle looked slightly shocked, but also a small look of understanding swept across her face.

"With my artistic ability with words, I paint a picture as you do with your oils and canvas. And, although I did not tell anyone here this, I love to sing. Yes, so does Rei, but I always felt more connected with water than fire. Another thing… The Outers are often misunderstood, and among my peers back home, not many cared to try to understand me."

"I see."

"Also, as a child, I played violin. I learned a little bit of piano over the past few years, too. I also played flute. Music and writing are my passions. I love water and swimming, am smart, but not brilliant like Ami."

"Well," Michelle began, "I, as you know, also love water and music. I am an artist, too, painting into pictures the scenes words like your own paint into minds. I also enjoy making music, except my talents do not extend to my own voice. When I first saw you, I felt something familiar. As if I knew you somehow. This is part of the reason I helped you get into Mugen Academy."

"I understand that, of course. As I said, I've always felt closer to the Outer Scouts, and especially Sailor Neptune. This is part of the reason I decided to try to live with you and Amara."

"Well, let me take you to our place, so you can look around… I've got an even better idea. Let me call Amara, and she can take us both there, because I walked, and it's getting dark."

It was, it had turned 6 not too long ago, and in November, night falls fast.

Michelle got a cell phone from her purse, and called Amara. Within minutes, a red sports car was in front of the café.

"Mara decided to take me up on my offer and check out the place," Michelle explained.

"Oh, so you conned her into it," Amara replied teasingly.

"Of course not! We just had a small talk, and actually, she did more of the talking."

"Sure. Let's go."

As Mara got into the car, Amara pulled Michelle aside. "Did you figure it out yet?"

"Partly. We're both artists in our own rights, with my painting and her words… And she learned to play a few instruments, including violin, and loves singing and music. She's also connected to water, Amara. Her Scout power is light, but she says she feels most connected to water. I think her moving in is not only better for her, since she'll be going to our school, but most likely good for us, too. She may be part of a puzzle yet to be revealed."

"I guess you're right. Let's go, then."

When they got to the building, it was small, but roomy and beautiful. "I love it!" Mara said, as soon as she stepped inside. Most the walls were aquatic colored, with a few exceptions, and everything was elegant. "Where would I stay if I moved in?" She asked curiously.

"We have a guest room. It's over here."

The door was opened, and Mara saw a comfortable and stylish bed, a beautifully clean room, and a large dresser and vanity table. A small bathroom adjoined, with both a shower and Jacuzzi tub. Sparkling mirrors over a marble sink finished the elegance of the small room's bathroom, and in the main room, there was a small television and a laptop computer rested on a desk.

"I love it! I'll be able to move in Tuesday, when I start going to Mugen. I'd better get home and let the family I'm staying with know. I'm living with Serena and her family right now, but pick me up at the arcade around 6.Can you take me to Serena's house? I'm a little tired to walk all the way, considering I have no idea where this is."

"Sure, and I'd be glad to pick you up."

"Thanks. See you tomorrow, Michelle."

"Right. See you then," her blue-green eyes shimmering with a smile. _There's something more to this connection we have to each other… I can feel it. I must talk to Trista, soon, _she thought.

"Serena!" Mara called as she walked through the door.

"Yeah?" Her blonde head poked in from around the doorway of the kitchen, of course. "Oh, Mara! Hey! Where've you been?"

"Oh, I talked to Amara and Michelle about moving in. So I could get to school easier."

"Oh, right. I forgot all about that." She looked at her curiously. "They… did say yes, right?"

She shook her head. "Yes! Sheesh, Serena."

"So… when are you…?"

"Tuesday. But, hey, don't be sad," she added at her friend's expression. "At least now you'll have time to actually eat breakfast in the mornings, and no more detentions from being late!"

"I know… You'd better talk to Rini, too. She liked you. Better than she likes me, anyway," she added with a quiet laugh, very unlike her.

"Oh, come on, you know better than that. She loves you as her mother and now. Right now, though, she thinks of you more as a sister. And just think, how exactly do you think of your brother?"

"I love him, but…"

"Exactly," Mara smiled, her point proven. "I'm going to bed. I'm really tired now… I'm still here for a whole week more, so cheer up. See you in the morning."


	5. Chapter 5

"Excuse me?" Mara stepped up to the office desk at Juuban. It was Tuesday morning. She was glad she didn't have work today—it was going to be enough work just fixing all this.

"Yes?" The same woman who had helped her when she was first getting started was startled to see her again so quickly. "Oh, I remember you… Is there a problem?"

"Not exactly. You see, I was accepted to Mugen, and need to be transferred today. My friends told me it was possible."

"Oh! Well, congratulations. Not many, especially from our school, get accepted." She smiled. "I'm so sorry, but you'll have to fill out some more forms."

"It's no problem. I'll undoubtedly have some there, too." She took the forms and finished them quickly.

"Seems they're all in order. I hope you enjoy yourself at Mugen."

"One more thing I need to ask before I leave. How can I get to Mugen?"

"Right. If you have any friends out of school, I'd suggest asking them."

"Of course. Thank you." Mara was disappointed. She didn't know anyone out of school. She only knew the scouts, and—Darien! She thought back hard, thinking. _During Stars, he was going to college, but during the first few seasons, he was still out of school. Or possibly in college. Maybe the college in America was for a year abroad… Too bad I never saw that season. _She shook her head, realizing how her mind was wandering. She ran all the way to his apartment.

She knocked on the door. He answered quickly. "What's the matter, Mara?"

"It's nothing, don't worry," she said, seeing the worry in his eyes. "I need to get to Mugen. I have no transportation and thought you could help. Please."

"Uh, well, of course. I'll drive you." He grabbed his green jacket and went out. She followed him to his car.

Once there, she said thanks as she closed the door. Taking a deep breath, she walked through the doors of her new school, dressed in the uniform Michelle had given her.

"Excuse me," she said for the second time that day. "I'm a new student. This is the letter I received." She gave the receptionist the letter Michelle had given her at the café.

She read it quickly. "Alright," she replied, handing it back. "You're Mara Williams, the one here on the… writing scholarship?"

Mara noted the derogatory tone and her gaze sharpened, as did her tone. "Yes, I am. I was also under the influence that people were more respectable here. I guess that didn't include the hired help."

She let out an indignant gasp and jerkily handed her a schedule. "Your paperwork was sent via email from Juuban," she said, sneering the "lesser" school's name, "and the scholarship information was sent by your friend and the writing professor who read your work."

"Thank you." Mara gave the girl a mean smile before walking off to find her way to her class. "For nothing," she muttered. She tried to slip quietly into a music class. The second she stepped in, the big door closed heavily, and loudly, behind her. She spotted a smiling Michelle and took a seat next to the familiar face.

"Well," the professor said, "are you the new student?" His voice was as condescending as the receptionist's.

"Yes," she replied shortly. "I am."

"And why are you in my music class? I thought you were 'a great writer'."

"She is," Michelle jumped in. "But she also is a great musician, as my friend told me just the other day."

"Oh, really?" The professor was skeptical.

"I'm good enough. I love music as well as writing," Mara said.

"And what exactly do you play?"

"I happen to be pretty good with my voice. I have a pretty good range. I can hit a D above the treble staff and a C on the bass staff."

"Hmph." The professor didn't seem to care for singers. "Prove it."

Mara nodded. "Fine, then, I will." She closed her eyes, desperate for a piece of music. Suddenly she remembered a song her school mixed choir had done. Then she thought it wouldn't do. Instead, another melody floated through her head. "I'm sorry, but I'm sorely prepared for this. It's going to be a song that's popular where I'm from. It's about a hero here in Japan, so it's the closest I can get to recognizable."

"Go on," the professor said, exasperated.

"Fighting evil by moonlight,

Winning love by daylight,

Never running from a real fight,

She is the one named," Mara let her gaze flick over to Michelle, who was staring at her curiously,

"Sailor Moon.

"She will never turn her back on a friend,

She is always there to defend,

She's the one on whom we can depend,

She's the one named Sailor,

Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter,

With these powers all so new to her,

She is the one named Sailor Moon!"

"How does _America_ know about our Sailor Scouts?" He said "America" with hatred.

_Oh, _she thought_, it's not singers she doesn't care for… it's my background._

"_Your_ Sailor Scouts? They're heroes, not property. Besides, I'm sure you don't even know about the newest addition."

"Another one?" The teacher scowled.

"Yes, another one. Her name is Sailor Star. She happens to be American, as I heard from one source. I personally have seen her, and noticed the similarity."

"Oh, really? Prove it."

God, this teacher wanted proof for everything, didn't she? She sighed. "How am I supposed to do that? There's not even real proof of the other Sailor Scouts, except for eyewitness accounts, is there? Besides, what am I supposed to do – magically transform into Sailor Star or one of the others?"

Michelle almost laughed out loud, knowing she could very well do so. She then spoke up. "I also saw her and noticed the accent she spoke with. I could sketch her if you wish."

"No, thank you, that's quite alright." The professor paused. "If you're so utterly new here, how do you know her so well?"

"For one, she's also friends with my own at Juuban." The professor wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"I had no idea you were into charity," she said to the student.

"I'm not," Michelle replied somewhat icily, struggling to sound respectful. "I happen to enjoy their company. And Mara here forgot another detail. She happens to be staying with my cousin and me, in our home."

"I thought you weren't into charity."

"Again, I'm not. Charity is helping helpless strangers. Mara is neither helpless nor a stranger. I offered her a place to stay when she transferred here, as well as getting her the scholarship. I don't look down on her because she is slightly younger, American, or for her choice of public schooling while she got on her feet without parents in the country or even the hemisphere. I'm sure some people have since her arrival, and I find it quite immature of them."

Mara knew that she was speaking of the professor. "It's quite alright, Michelle. I know how people are. Many are so weak and, by finding faults in others, they feel they make themselves stronger, while they are truly only making themselves weaker and weaker through their own faults. Isn't it a shame they can't see it?"

Michelle nodded. Mara finished by looking back at the professor. "Now, may we please have music class? I love music, and would like to learn something."

"Fine, then. Today we will be going over a pretty easy subject, if you know much about music." Her eyes bored into Mara. "We all know about intervals, that is, fourths, fifths, octaves. Does anyone know about augmentation?"

Mara raised her hand. She reluctantly called on her. "To augment is to make larger, which I was taught is the definition of the word. You would either sharpen the higher note, or flat the lower. Unlike with making a minor, you can augment either perfect or major intervals."

"Correct," the professor conceded grudgingly. Michelle and Mara just smiled at each other and took the notes the professor wrote on the board.

"I just love knowing stuff like that. It just seems to absolutely shock those kinds of people," she told Michelle as they walked to the next class, which they oddly had together. It rather made her feel extraordinary that she had skipped to a higher-level English class, especially in such an outstanding school as Mugen.

"Ah, this must be the young star," an older man, obviously the English professor, said, smiling at Mara.

Michelle grinned. "Yes, Professor Sims, this is Mara."

Still blushing from the outrageous compliment used as his greeting, and the closeness to the whole being Sailor Star thing, Mara said, "I'm no rising star, though, just a rising writer. I'm certainly not the best, and I probably won't have anything being published anywhere out of a small-time anything for at least 5 or 10 years."

"Nonsense," the professor replied. "With a little help, your writing could become best-seller material in no time. But, for now, please feel free to sit with Michelle here. I'm sure that being in a room with so many new and older faces can be frightening."

"Not really, but I would prefer sitting with her. Thank you, Professor," she said as she followed Michelle to her seat.

"Please tell me Amara either isn't in this class or sits on your other side."

"Amara is in this class, but she does sit on the other side."

English class, and the rest of her day, slid on by so fast Mara could barely believe it. Music class was going to have to get used to her, but all her other classes seemed to think her "adorable," or "talented."

It had actually almost gotten annoying. As she walked out of the school, she was surprised to see Darien and his car waiting for her. "Thought you might need a ride home," he said, shrugging. _He really is an extremely nice guy_, she thought.

"No, but I do need a ride to the arcade. I'm moving today, and Amara said she'd pick me up there at 6 tonight. I wanted to play a few games." _And I think I want to talk to Andrew again. _The haunting melody from her childhood played again in her head.

Once she was in the door, she got out her coins from her jacket pocket.

She played Sailor V a few times – never living past the first level, since her mind was on other things, and finally gave up to talk with Andrew.

"Hey, Mara," he said as she came near. "How's things at Serena's?"

"I have no idea." She smiled slightly. "I'm moving out today, and haven't been there since this morning. I got accepted into Mugen. Accepted, and put into an English class with older students."

"Wow," Andrew said. "I know you said people told you that you're a good writer, but skipping a grade in a subject at Mugen… That's pretty amazing."

"I know." She let out a big breath. "It was easy, and the teachers seemed to like me."

"Then, why are you so glum?" He noticed the sadness in her tone and in her sigh.

She remembered her music class that morning. "Well, part of it was… I've… met the Sailor Scouts."

"Really?" Andrew was really surprised. Mara thought back, straining to remember if he had ever actually seen them in action. Sure, he knew every one of them, but only by their "true" names. "Not many people, even around here, actually meet them, unless… Are you okay?" He looked worried, remembering that most people only saw the Scouts when horrible monsters attacked them.

"I'm fine, don't worry. No monsters attacked me. I just saw them help out another woman… Have you ever heard of a Sailor Star?"

"No. I know about Sailor Moon and all that, with the different planets, but no Star. Why?"

She took a deep breath. "I met her. Or saw her, at least." She hated lying. "I think she's American. I heard her talk. It seemed so weird that she came here almost the same time as I did."

"It must have." He never noticed her lie. She felt terrible. "Do you think she could have been a relative? Did you notice a resemblance?"

_Yes. Like a mirror image,_ she thought bitterly. "No more than the Sailor Scouts look like my friends." _This is the truth, since they did look the mirror images - being who they were._

"Well, maybe it's just a coincidence."

"Maybe." She really, really hated lying to him – strange, she hadn't had this problem before. She'd had no problem lying to anyone else about Sailor Star and the Scouts. She wished she could tell him, but she knew that would mean revealing her friends' identities, too.

"Did something happen today that made you sad? I'm sure meeting the Scouts – and one that might be from your country – wouldn't make you so unhappy. I noticed it when you walked in. It's like you just carry a cloud of emotions." He smiled, remembering first meeting her. It seemed like a year, but it had to be less than a month… She'd been here with Serena and her friends, obviously being shown around.

"_This is the arcade," Serena said, "and this is Andrew." The whole group had walked over to talk with him. _

"_Andrew," Serena told him, "this is Mara Summers, our newest friend. She's staying with me for now, but she's from America."_

"_Cool," he said, smiling at the pretty girl. Her hair was lighter than Serena's or Mina's, and cut short. He liked the way it flared out, reminding him of some kind of magical creature. She was petite, a little smaller than Serena was. Her eyes were much darker than any of the others' eyes were, but they seemed so joyous he was sure they could never be filled with sorrow. _She's beautiful, _he thought to himself, but thought nothing of it. He thought the others were beautiful, too, didn't he? If he'd thought about it more, he might have realized he didn't see the beauty in the same way. "Hi, Mara. I hope you like it here." He grinned, hoping she'd become his friend like Serena had._

"My music professor had something against me," she said, shaking him out of his reverie.

"Really?" He was shocked. _What could anyone have against her?_ "What?"

"It might have been my being from America, my liking to sing, or the fact I'd gone to public school."

"He must have really been a horrible person to hate all that."

"She, and I'm not entirely sure that it was all of it – just one. I never felt the want to ask her."

"By the way, I didn't know you sang."

"Oh, yes. I love to sing," she said. "I just tend to sing to myself, not to other people."

"Would you sing for me?"

"I… guess." She felt the same searching feeling for a song. She took a deep breath, remembering the rhythms of that song she was about to sing, letting the memory of the background instrumentals wash over her mind. It had once been her favorite song she sang in a semester of choir.

"Do you remember me?

I sat upon your knee

I wrote to you

With childhood fantasies

Well, I'm all grown-up now

And still need help somehow

I'm not a child

But my heart still can dream

This is my life-long wish

My grown-up Christmas list

Not for myself

But for a world in need

No more lives torn apart

That wars would never start

Time would heal all hearts

Everyone would have a friend

Right would always win

Love would never end

This is my grown-up Christmas list

As we children we believed

The grandest thing to see

Was something lovely

Wrapped beneath the tree

But heaven surely knows

That packages and bows

Can never heal a hurting human soul

No more lives torn apart

That wars would never start

Time would heal all hearts

Everyone would have a friend

Right would always win

Love would never end

This is my grown-up Christmas list

What is this illusion called

The innocence of youth

Maybe only in our blind belief

Can we ever find the truth

No more lives torn apart

That wars would never start

Time would heal all hearts

Everyone would have a friend

Right would always win

Love would never end

This is my grown-up Christmas list

This is my only lifelong wish

This is my grown-up Christmas list."

"That's beautiful," he said when she was done.

She had been looking at the floor. She jerked her head up. "Th-thanks," she stammered. She'd forgotten why she had sang.

"You do have a pretty voice," he told her, wondering why her dark eyes had clouded for a moment after she'd finished singing.

"Sure, but I know that there are prettier ones. Anyway," she said, changing the subject, "I'm glad I could talk to you today. It made me feel better about the stuff that happened." She smiled. "I'm glad we're friends."

Just as he was about to say, "I'm glad we're friends, too," there was a loud noise – a car horn. They both jerked their view toward the windows, and saw Amara and Michelle in Amara's car.

Mara said goodbye, and ran out to it, then took a deep breath, realizing it was shaky. She hated saying goodbye to Serena like this.

They drove by Serena's, so Mara could hop out and get her stuff – already packed and ready to load up – before they were on their way toward their house.

Just before she left, Mara went to Rini's room. Both the pink-haired princess and Serena were in there. She said goodbyes, and promised to visit a lot.

After she'd unpacked her few clothes, among other small things she had, like the alarm clock she'd refused to let Serena keep, to the disappointment of some of the Scouts, and the extra coins from the arcade.

"Thanks for letting me come to talk to you," Michelle said.

"It's no trouble. Now, what exactly is it you wanted to ask me?" Trista looked at her friend's face, searching for a sign of worry. Michelle was always easier to read facially than Amara.

"I need to know about someone. Were you aware our lives have been broadcast on world-wide television?"

"Oh, you found out about that parallel dimension, did you?"

"Not quite. It found us, Trista. I thought you were aware of this situation. Someone was _brought_ here. No one knows by whom."

Her kind face turned serious. "What's happened?"

"A girl, the age of the Inner Scouts, was transported from that dimension a few weeks ago. Maybe a month, I've lost count of the days." She quickly calculated in her mind. It had been at least 3 weeks, possibly 4. "She told us that an object she touched brought her here. She thought it was merchandise for her favorite T.V. show, called Sailor Moon. It was a transformation wand, and it wasn't merchandise. It was real. She said there was a bright and warm yellow light, the same color that covered the wand. That girl is Sailor Star. Trista, I don't understand what's happened, but the way she got here is no where near as strange as what I discovered when I found her." She took a deep breath. "There's some connection between us. I'm not sure what. She said that we have similar personalities, which is true, as I became aware when she explained. There's something else there. I don't know what it is exactly, and have no idea what it could be, but I believe it's linked to why she was brought here. We have to find out why there's this connection and why she is here."

"Alright." Trista nodded, as if deciding something in her mind. "Anything else?"

"Well," Michelle thought a moment before continuing, "I think she's stronger than the others. Almost as strong as we are, and could become better easily. The Inner Scouts taught her how to transform and reach her powers, but they need trained."

"What proof do you have?"

"During one youma attack a few weeks ago, she almost single-handedly defeated it. Amara and I had attacked it just before they came." She almost smiled, remembering the sheer innocent power the girl had – and all the potential. "Still, she most likely could have defeated it alone quite easily; it just would have taken longer."

"Are you keeping an eye on her? I think I may like to talk to her soon."

"I got her accepted into Mugen, with little effort, and she moved into our house, so she has easier access to school. She has a job here, and spends a lot of time after work and school at the arcade."

Trista nodded again. "I'll speak to her." Just as Michelle was about to mention her name, she said, "I think I may know who it is." She stood and left the café with a knowing smile on her face.

**A/N: Goshers. Long, looooooooooooong chapter. I'm reviving the story, yes!**

**So, review, review, review. I'm working very hard on keeping on with this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello, Mara," a voice called to her as she walked down the sidewalk toward the café. It was Friday again, and she was on her way to work, then to the arcade again. She'd gotten into that routine this week. Amara would let her ride with her to some store a few blocks away, and she'd walk the rest, taking her time. Sometimes she just stopped in the arcade and watched others play the games, waiting for the time for her shift to get closer.

Surprised at the vaguely familiar voice, but not sure of who it was, she turned around. As she saw who it belonged to, she gasped. "Trista!" She smiled. "I was wondering when I'd run into you."

"Is this a game to you?" Her eyebrows were slanted upward. _Is this the girl who is supposed to be so special? She seems so carefree. If she hadn't recognized me, I'd think I called the wrong girl._

"Not really, but it's kind of creepy knowing who everyone is, and knowing so much about them."

"I know what you mean." _Of course! To her, this all is like a dream. She doesn't know why she's here, either. I think I understand her… she has the chance to live a dream – be a part of a world she's watched from the outside for years._

"Right. The whole time-keeper, daughter of Chronos thing. It must be lonely sometimes."

"It would be without the other Outer Scouts. Now, can we talk?"

Mara looked down at her watch. She had a whole hour before her shift started. "Sure, anywhere but the café. I'd feel horrible being there without working when I'm supposed to be there in an hour."

"Sure. I know this quaint place that serves tea and refreshments. It's just a couple of blocks down."

"Sounds great." Personally, she never could stand tea; but there was probably a choice, maybe lemonade instead?

Once they were seated and she'd glanced at the classy menu, Mara told the waitress, "Just lemonade, please."

"My regular, Irma." After the waitress left, Trista's face turned from smiling to serious. "Mara, I need to talk with you about why you're here."

"Alright." She smiled. "I'm glad, actually. I've been wondering why, myself."

"First I'll explain how. I'm sure you know about the many different theories on dual dimensions, parallel, as some call them. Your world is parallel to ours, and the thing that links them is the show you love so dearly and the world we are in now." She smiled. "I believe there's a reason the equilibrium of the dimensions has been changed."

"I must be the grain of sand dropped in a full glass of water, causing it to overflow."

"You catch on easily. For whatever reason you are here, someone somewhere, or perhaps even some-_when_, has a reason to disrupt the equilibrium. It may have to do with the new enemy looming ahead of us, but I believe it is much larger than just that."

"I see." Her eyes showed wisdom, surprising Trista. _Michelle is right. There's something about her… something special remaining untapped. A hidden strength, wisdom… _"I know I'm no expert on this kind of thing, but if this is a parallel dimension to my own, shouldn't there already be a 'me' here? Not to mention, wouldn't this disruption of the equilibrium of the dimensions endanger them both?"

Trista laughed. "You are wise far beyond your years, Mara Summers. I believe there is no 'you' here, as there is really no Sailor Moon in your own dimension. And yes, this may have endangered the dimensions, but it may have also saved them."

"Alright." Mara nodded. "I think I understand." A question loomed in her mind and eyes. "Then why _am_ I here?"

"I have no idea, but I think it is to save something here, or to save you from something there. You need to pay close attention to what happens around you – someone may try to tell you why you're here and what you need to do. I'll try to find out some things from my point of view."

Mara nodded again. "I'll keep an eye out. As for the equilibrium theory, when all this is over, what will happen to me? Will I have to return to my home dimension, or could I stay here? Would it be up to me or up to whoever sent me?"

"I don't know," Trista said truthfully. "It could be up to you. If it is… which would you choose?"

After thinking for a minute, she replied thoughtfully. "I think I'd want to stay. When I first got here, it _was_ a game for me. It was like a dream come true. Now… I wouldn't want to return home. I'd be forced to forget all this, to think it really was just a dream. I'd miss my family, but I'm sure that their memories have been changed, due to my absence. I know it sounds weird, but I have the feeling that if I never return, they will think I was never born. If I returned, I would miss all my friends here so much. My family would think me crazy and tell me it was just another of my stories gone too far in my mind."

"You are truly wise, Mara. I think you have strengths hidden deep. You need to find them, and Michelle, Amara, and I will help you. The Outer Scouts have always been more powerful than the Inners, at least in this time. I think you are an Outer. You may not have a planet, but you are not just some drifting Scout." She got up and Mara did, too. "I'll pay, don't worry. I want you to think hard about everything, Mara. I also want you to talk to Amara and Michelle about some serious training. I'll drop by the house sometime soon to talk with you all soon."

"Right." Mara looked up and studied the older Scout's face with respect. "Thank you, Trista," she said, meaning it for everything the young woman had done for them all.

Trista knew she had meant for so much more than just their talk and the lemonade. She knew there was something special hidden behind those midnight blue eyes. She knew instinctively that Michelle was right – she had something there connecting her with them at the very core of their souls. She was connected to all of the Scouts in a way deeper than they were to each other, it seemed. There was some mystery behind those eyes… somewhere in her, something she didn't even know herself.

"Ever wonder why you're here?" Mara said abruptly, after rushing through the door, leaning again the glass window. The question had burned through her mind the entire time since she had left the quaint place Trista had brought her. "You know, Andrew! Why am I right here, right now? What's my purpose? The question that's different each time you ask it, each person you ask it."

His blue eyes blinked at her in surprise. "Sure, I guess. Why the sudden interest in the burning questions of the universe?"

She raked a hand through her hair. "I don't know. I've just been thinking too much, probably." Suddenly, she remembered another time she had raked a hand through her hair like that… was it a whole month ago, already? It had only been moments before her life had changed… to this.

"No…" He spoke carefully. "I think something's been bothering you today. There's something that has got you wondering why you're here, talking to me."

"You have no idea," she replied with a dry laugh. "A month ago I'd never have entertained the thought I'd be sitting here." _How true. He probably thinks I mean Japan. I'm meaning him, this arcade, this… world._

"It just proves anything can happen." He gave her a grin. "Besides, if you weren't here, who would you talk about this with?"

She smiled. "You're absolutely right." She realized she had no one at "home" that she could talk to like this… at all. "I'm so glad we're friends, Andrew."

"I am too." He gave her another grin.

She had walked nearer to him, and she was standing next to him, both of them grinning like old friends. It was hard to remember that she'd only met him a month ago. It was becoming hard to remember that this wasn't where she was born and had always lived. It was becoming hard to remember the people she knew in her own dimension. It was easy to think this could be home.


	7. Chapter 7

"Serena! You were supposed to bring snacks!"

Rei was yelling at her slightly (cough, cough) forgetful friend, Luna and Artemis were shaking their heads, and Mara was smiling at them. Lita was the one to bring peace this time.

"Don't worry, Rei. I had a feeling she would forget," Lita smiled as she pulled out a sack from her pack. It had homemade goodies Mara and the others knew would be heavenly.

Serena's face lit up, but Rei scowled. "It wasn't your turn. She shouldn't have forgotten! How can she be a queen in the future, and a mother, if she's so forgetful and can't even remember a bag of cookies?"

Mara rolled her eyes. "Rei, please stop picking fights. We all knew Serena would forget. Let's just get some delicious treats? Besides, with our luck, if Serena had remembered, she would have ate them on the way here."

"I guess." She shook her head. She opened her mouth to say something else, but she suddenly looked extremely alert. _She seems a little uptight today… I hope she's okay._ "Are you okay, Mara? Did something upset you?"

"I'm fine. I just had a bad day yesterday, okay?" She had been worrying about her conversation with Trista for days. "I've just been thinking about stuff." She put on a brave smile. "I'll be fine."

It was Tuesday – her day off, her day she spent with the other Scouts she had become such quick friends with since the beginning.

By the time she left the study session, Amara driving her home, she felt peaceful again. That is, until she got home and was taking off her jacket. She felt a flat, square piece of plastic in her pocket. "What's this?" she asked aloud, even though she was alone in her room.

She pulled out a disk that had "For Mara," in neat, confident handwriting marked in black pen. She opened the case, and put the disk in her computer. It was a DVD.

A woman's voice came from her computer. It almost sounded familiar, but unlike any voice that she knew. The picture on her screen was that of a young woman with kind eyes and a long sweep of dark hair twisted into a high ponytail, with short light pink bangs pushed away from her face. She had a kind voice.

"You've been wondering why you were brought here. Something's happening in this dimension, and you must not fail. Both of the worlds you know depend on it all – you must stop this evil. The Golden Millennium is in danger. The princess must ascend to the throne when she becomes of age." The screen turned black.

She gasped. _This is it. This woman, obviously from the future, brought me here, so I could save… What was it called? The Golden Millennium? Yeah, that was it. The princess… Serena or Rini? I've got to talk to Rini._

She got back up and ran downstairs.

"Amara, you have to drive me to the Tsukino house right now." She looked at her pleadingly, occasionally switching her gaze to Michelle. "Please."

Amara gave her a quick look before looked at Michelle, who nodded. _The look in her eyes… she's worried._

"Fine. Let's go. Care to tell what's so urgent?" Amara looked at the younger blonde questioningly.

"I swear I will, when I get back. I need to be there." She took a deep breath. "It's really, really important."

Amara nodded, and they climbed into her car. When they finally arrived at Serena and Rini's house, she ran out of the door, and knocked on the door impatiently as she heard Amara pull away.

"Hi, Mara!" Rini looked at Mara. "I'm glad you came to visit us. Want some cookies? Serena's mom made them."

Mara managed to hide the feeling growing inside her… like whatever that DVD meant, she had to find it out soon. "Sure, but can we eat in your room? I want to talk to you."

"Okay." Rini grabbed some cookies from the kitchen and walked to her room, with Mara close behind. "What is it?" she asked when they were finally behind the closed door.

"Where you're from… in Crystal Tokyo, is the Millennium called something special? Like the Silver Millennium was?"

"No. I think the Crystal Millennium sounds pretty, though. I'll talk to my mom about it when I go home… That's a pretty idea."

"You're in line for the crown, aren't you? After you become of a certain age, you become queen, right?"

"I think it is supposed to happen when I become twenty. Why?"

"Because I think that you're in danger." She took in a deep breath. "The Outer Scouts and I have been wondering why I'm here. I found a DVD in my jacket pocket earlier, and I watched it. It told me that the princess had to ascend the throne when she becomes twenty. Both here and the place I came from depend on that princess becoming queen. If she ends up not doing so, by the hand of the evil that is attacking us now, then… Well, the DVD didn't say, but I know it would probably disrupt it horribly."

Rini's sweet face turned serious and frightened. She nodded. "You're probably right." She gulped. "What should I do about it?"

"The woman in the DVD told me that I am the only one who can protect you, or something like that." She took a deep breath. "I'll watch out for you, Small Lady," she told her, using the name her friends and family in her own time called her.

Rini smiled, and hugged her. "Thank you, Mara," she whispered.

Mara smiled, too, and realized she could never go back "home" – because of all the things she has here.


	8. Chapter 8

"_Would you miss me if I was gone?" She paused. "If I moved away, and I could never come back?"_

"_Of course." He gave her a questioning look. "Why? Are you moving back?"_

"_No. I don't think so, at least." She took a deep breath. "The… terms… of my being here are very complicated."_

"_Have your parents told you that you might have to go home?"_

"_No. I haven't heard from my parents at all, actually. It has to do with why I'm here, not how." Her eyes looked at him pleadingly, asking him not to ask the next question. He nodded in understanding._

"_I'd definitely miss you, Mara." He cracked a grin. "I hope you don't go back to the States – unless, of course, you want to."_

"_No, I'm perfectly happy here." Her eyes got a faraway look in them. "Immensely happy."_

_He looked carefully at her dark blue eyes. They betrayed her. She was sad about something._

_She watched him studying her. She felt horrible that she might not be able to stay… that the woman who had brought her here to save Rini might make her go home… that she would lose everything she had here, and would be forced to return to the now seemingly empty life she had had before she had picked up her transformation wand._

She woke up. She had been lying on her bed, dreaming. No, not really dreaming, she corrected herself. She had been reliving her talk with Andrew the day before. She knew she had to go there – now.

She walked calmly through the door. Her gaze flickered across the room. She saw the arcade games, of course, where she had played herself, and had watched Serena and others play. She saw the prize machine that had been featured in the early episode where one boy manipulated his powers to give to charity.

She saw Andrew. He face broke out into a grin when he saw her. She felt hers do the same. He was one of the first true friends she'd had. Outside of the Scouts, that is. She loved knowing she could talk to him about whatever – except for that little part about her being Sailor Star.

She hadn't known why she had had to talk to him. But she had, so when she finally left for home, she realized how depressed she'd been feeling about having to possibly leave.

Laying in her room that night, she wondered why the woman from the Golden Millenium needed _her_ to save Rini. They had all the Scouts to protect her, and she knew they would do that to the death. She just didn't understand what was so special about her.

It could have to do with her knowledge of the show. But that made no sense. It could be her connection to both the Inner and Outer Scouts. But that made just as much sense as the other. There was nothing at all that set her apart. Of course, most of the other Scouts were just regular people, too. And, except for her royal blood, Rini was also just as normal. Oh, and except for the future part, too.

Why had they been chosen by destiny? She supposed it wasn't important for them. But it _was_ important for her. It might be a way to save Rini, hidden under the why.

She heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she called out.

Both Michelle and Amara entered. "Mara," Michelle began, "I just got a call from Trista. She said you'd talked to her." She was speaking gently, even more so than usual. It made Mara wonder what she was about to say to her.


	9. Chapter 9

When she and the Inner Scouts entered the arcade that Thursday after school, Mara was shocked to hear the cackle of a youma. When they all exchanged a gaze, they transformed. But just before she yelled out, "Star Crystal Power," Mara wondered where Andrew was.

As the Sailor Scouts stepped further into the building, Mara was on high alert. If Andrew was gone, and she'd heard a youma, that meant that he was being attacked. Was that evil following _her_? That woman _had_ said that she was the Golden Millennium's only hope of survival.

He was still half-conscious when they reached them. He didn't see her outfit, only her face. "Mara?" he murmured before his blue eyes closed. Mara noticed something. The monsters had attacked so far only a few people. Both of whom had blue eyes, just like Mara, Serena, Ami, Michelle… So many of them. It could be just a coincidence, though. Whatever – she knew that she was the reason Andrew had been targeted. Because he had spent time with her. And that made her want even more to kick this bad guy's butt.

She yelled out, "Twinkling Star Flash!" Her voice was strong and angry. As the monster, surprised, yelled in pain and rubbed its eyes, though not running about, Mara was able to look around. She saw the arcade was empty except for them.

She then looked at Andrew again. His eyes were open again, but the bright sparkle that usually accompanied his gaze was gone. Just like last time, with Rhianna, her boss.

She knew it was all her fault. She would return the light to his eyes, as they had to Rhianna's. "Star Light Shining Attack!" The beam whipped the monster. Then, without realizing it, she yelled another attack.

"Bright Light Star Wrath!" The others' eyes widened. What would that do? Where had it come from?

A beam of light wrapped itself around the monster, squeezing it hard. A bright light consumed it, and the only thing left when the light faded was that thin black mist.

Sailor Uranus and Neptune stepped out from behind some games. They both had a knowing smile on their face, as did Mara. "Nicely done, Sailor Star," Neptune said.

"What was that?" Mars asked them.

"Well," Mara said, "Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto have been training me after school and work the past few days." Her gaze shifted to the floor. Andrew was coming to.

"Are you alright?" she asked him, smiling lightly.

"I'm… I'm alright, Mara," he said confused. "But why are you dressed like that and hanging out with the Sailor Scouts? And how did you—"

"My name is Sailor Star," she told him, still smiling. There was a hint of sadness in her eyes. "I'm sure your friend is alright as well. You should go home, and get some rest."

She turned to go, and Neptune and Uranus went with her. "Please feel better, Andrew. I really am sorry for this," she whispered too low for even them to hear.

She was wrong. Neptune and Uranus heard, and after de-transforming, Mara slipped into the back of Amara's car. While she did so, Amara and Michelle exchanged a worried glance.


	10. Chapter 10

Mara turned on her computer, planning to look again at the DVD. When she started it, the picture was the same. The words weren't. A new chapter had been added to it! She took it out, then ran into the living room. Amara and Michelle were both sitting there, in their favorite chairs.

"What is it?" Michelle asked, noticing the look on her face.

"I promised to explain later. It's later." She gulped. "Can you call Trista over here?"

When Trista arrived, and they all looked at her questioningly, Mara blushed. "I've seemed to let something slip my mind. I promised to tell you all if I found anything out. I've known for a small amount of time the reason why I'm here, and who brought me, to an extent."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Amara demanded. Michelle threw her cousin a sharp look, and she muttered an apology.

"Really, though, Mara," Trista asked curiously, "why?"

She took a deep breath. "I don't know. It just… slipped, I guess. I don't know. But now, something new's here."

She showed them the case, and slipped the disc into the DVD player. "I found it in my pocket."

It played, and they saw the woman from the Golden Millennium saying her first part. There she paused it. "That's what I had that day."

Amara nodded. "That's why you needed to see Rini."

Mara nodded, too. "Yes. I thought she'd know. Rini _is_ the princess in question. And I told her about the danger. I don't think she told anyone else."

"Good," Trista said. "There's no sense in worrying the others right now. It would just make them nervous and over-protective of her. Something she doesn't need yet."

Mara pressed play. "I found this just a while ago."

The woman was still on the screen. "The entire universe depends on Her Majesty's ascension! You must make sure of it, or both your worlds will crumble." Her eyes bored into each of theirs, it seemed. "You and you alone hold the power. No one else was meant to save her, to save us all." The screen went black. Her voice had been much sharper in this part.

Mara raised her eyes to meet their gazes. Her eyes were full of sadness, bordering on tears. She wanted so much to ask, "Why _me_? What can _I_ do?" The unspoken question hung between the four of them.

Michelle looked at Mara. It pained her to see her eyes, full of tears threatening to spill over. She didn't blink them away. She merely held them back. She didn't speak, but she heard the question.

When Amara looked at her, she was surprised to see that the younger girl knew very well about the responsibility on her shoulders – the weight of more than one world. The rest of the Scouts, including her and her cousin, as well as Sailor Moon and her friends, only had the weight of their own world. They weren't supposed to worry about any of the most likely many other ones. Although she could see the tears, what she saw more was the glint in her eyes. Somehow, some way, that girl was going to do this.

As Trista looked at Mara, she saw all that the others saw, and much more. She saw the knowledge. She saw the ability. She saw the determination, the tears, and the wisdom that she could not do it alone. She smiled quietly at her, and nodded slightly, knowing she'd get the message: You don't have to do it alone, or figure it out alone.


	11. Chapter 11

Days had passed, and Mara was still depressed about the whole thing. How the heck was she supposed to save two _universes_? Or dimensions. She still wasn't sure which it was.

She was still working at the café. She still talked to Serena and the Inner Senshi all the time, along with the Outers. All of them were worried about her – the others at work, the Senshi… She hadn't gone to the arcade in a while, so Andrew was probably worried about her, too.

_Great_, she thought, sighing. _Not only do I have to save two dimensions/universes, I have to have the majority of the people I've met in Tokyo worried about me, which worries me even more, because if I have to leave, they're going to be even more worried. Especially… if I don't succeed. If I'm not strong enough. If I…_

"Mara!"

"Yeah, Serena?" She looked at her friend.

"We are going to the arcade." Mara looked around. "Right now." Serena pulled her arm.

"But—but…"

"No buts. You're going to play some video games now. You're going to have fun."

Mara sighed again. "Why?"

"Because you haven't smiled in a week. You've barely spoken. I've heard more sighs out of you than… than…"

"Than there are chips in a giant bag of chocolate chip cookie?" She gave her friend a slight smile.

"Yes! And, look, you're smiling!" Serena laughed and began to walk toward the arcade, still holding her arm. "See, it's working already!"

Mara kept smiling. She knew what the arcade held. Games, fun, and more worries. Andrew was there. Andrew who was as oblivious as Serena to what she was so distressed about. Andrew who… She took a deep breath, remembering to try to smile for Serena's sake.

After about an hour of playing and reluctant laughing from Mara, Serena said she had to go pick up something for her mom real quick, but that she'd be back really soon. Mara nodded, and walked away from the games.

Andrew caught her face through the busy crowd and walked over to her. She may have been smiling, but just as he had noticed before, her true feelings were like a cloud around her. Only now, instead of showing her happiness, it just showed her sadness. The eyes he had thought could never show sorrow looked on the brim of tears. "Are you okay?"

At first, she started to nod, then shook her head no. "No. I'm not okay." A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I feel like there's so much depending on what I do, on my every movement, thought." The tears ran freely now. "I'm scared to sit still, because it's probably wrong to not do anything."

"Hey, hey, hey," he said, rushing near to her, putting his hands firmly on her shoulders. "Everyone needs a break. Whatever's bothering you, just let it go away, just for a little while." He smiled at her. "Okay?"

Mara nodded. She almost smiled… Andrew always seemed to be right there, to say the right thing… She felt warm standing next to him, like her spirit was flying free for the first time since she'd realized exactly how much was depending on her.

_Please let me stay…_ Mara silently pleaded with the woman in the DVD. _Let me stay… with Andrew…_ It shocked her to realize that she was definitely beginning to feel more than just friendship toward him.

As he led her into the café, she smiled. She felt okay with eating there today, since she didn't have to work this weekend. She smiled up at him, grateful for him trying to cheer her up – it was working.

He watched her smile grow as they walked in, and sat down. He saw the smile come back into her eyes, and he began to smile even wider. Once more, he thought the same thought he had when he first saw her at the arcade for the first time: _She's beautiful_. This time, though, he realized that it was a special kind of beauty that wasn't quite the same… that it was more powerful than the beauty of his many female friends. He knew they were all beautiful, but none like Mara.

And so it shocked him as well that he was having these feelings for Mara, but they felt so natural and wonderful that they both slid into them quietly and comfortably, but remained silent about how they felt.

Throughout the meal, her friends who were working that day peeked over at her, and were pleased to see Mara smiling once more… especially with Andrew. His own sister grinned and was thrilled to see them together.

After about half an hour after she had left the arcade, Serena burst into the café.

"Has anyone seen Mara?" She asked a waitress, worried.

Nicole, the quiet waitress with dark hair and eyes the color of kohl, giggled and pointed at the booth.

"Ohh," Serena said dumbly. She smiled. "Well, I told her she'd have fun today!"

**A/N: I would like to say, to avoid controversy, that the word "dumbly" used above is to describe her tone, not her personally. Yeah, um, hi. I happen to be a huge Serena fan, and though she isn't a genius, she isn't dumb… contrary to her test scores!**


End file.
